


He Belongs to Me

by catapillerjuice, juicec (catapillerjuice)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catapillerjuice/pseuds/catapillerjuice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/catapillerjuice/pseuds/juicec
Summary: Warning!! The portrayal of how one would act after being kidnapped is not accurate to how it would be in real life!!___Newt Scamander was an average MACUSA worker. On his first field mission, he had gone by himself, figuring that it wouldn't be too challenging. He was a good wizard with an above-average skill set. It was just a quick ambush, how hard could it be?When he gets kidnapped, that quick ambush suddenly becomes much harder.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful winter night. Stars dotted the night sky; clouds completely out of sight. It was the kind of night that automatically fills you with a sense of calm; one that would make you feel safe no matter what kind of chaos was surrounding you. You'd feel all right, even if you found yourself in the woods near a warehouse. Even if you were trudging through the overgrowth towards impending doom. Even if you had that feeling in your gut that things were going to go wrong. Even if every part of you was just screaming for you to turn around.

Even if you were going in there and risking it all, it would make you feel all right.

Well, at least that's what Newt thought. 

On this calm, wintery night, Newt wasn't at his apartment. He wasn't at his friend Jacob's house baking cookies. He wasn't at the Scamander Manor visiting his mom. No, Newt was walking towards his death. He knew that. He knew that walking into this warehouse would most likely result in his demise. But of course, he didn't care; all of this and more was worth the lives of those trafficked animals. 

Newt's long blue trenchcoat was billowing in the wind, and his hair was blowing all over the place. He hadn't expected it to be so windy, but he wasn't going to turn around and give up just because of a strong breeze; no, he was too close to go back. He was standing maybe fifteen feet from the entrance of the warehouse, and his pace quickened as he realized. He had been watching the traffickers for the past two days and concluded that there were at least five. He also noted that three of them left at around 11:45 pm and didn't return until close to 1:00 am. He knew that now would probably be his only chance to get in because fighting two wizards was better than fighting five.

Before he knew it, Newt was standing right next to the open entryway of the warehouse, wand gripped tightly in his hand. He was still out of sight, but not for much longer.

_Their survival is worth your life. You know what to do._

Newt took a deep breath and stepped into the frame of the entryway, quickly taking in his surroundings. There were crates with lids lazily discarded on the floor full of what looked like test tubes, and there were barrels full of occamy eggshells. Along the back wall, there were much-too-small cages containing unicorns, occamies, nifflers, bowtruckles, and probably more creatures that he just couldn't see. 

"Hey! You! Who are you?" Newt's head snapped to the direction that he heard the voice to see a man standing maybe ten feet away. The man had his wand pointed at Newt, and even though he was shorter, he was still incredibly intimidating; at least to Newt.

Before he could even blink, the man shouted " _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Newt was frozen. As much as he struggled, the other man's magic was way too strong. Newt's eyes were wide, panic crashing through him like a wave.

_This wasn't the plan! This wasn't how things were supposed to happen!_

The man walked over with a smirk plastered onto his face. "Let's see what the cat dragged in."

Newt was internally screaming as the man walked in a slow circle around him, eyes running all over his body. He felt completely and utterly defenseless, which he was. The man ran a hand along Newt's side before reaching into his coat pocket, grabbing his ID. 

"' _Scamander?_ '" The man breathed. "No, no, no. This can't be happening. God _fucking_ dammit!" The man yelled to himself, throwing Newt's ID to the ground in a fit of rage. "No, wait, this could be a good thing! Barebone! I need you in here!" He called.

A few moments later, a woman with short, dark brown hair walked in from what Newt assumed was another room located in the far left corner. She was wearing a nice blouse and black trousers. She looked _professional._

"What is it Aber-" The woman stopped maybe twenty feet away once she saw Newt.

"A Scamander." Newt swore that she had almost growled. Then man next to him just nodded.

"We have to pack everything up before _she_ gets here!" The woman- _Barebone_ \- hissed, arms flailing in panic.

"We do! Should we take him or leave him?" The man from before asked, concern very apparent in his voice.

"Take him, of course! Do you know what _She_ 'll pay when we tell her that we have our hands on a _Scamander_? And that's only if he's a Scamander, but imagine the fortune if he's _THE_ Scamander. We'd be rich!" Barebone laughed.

"You're right! Let's just get going quickly before she finds us," The man paused, deep in thought. "Y'know what, we don't even need any of this stuff," He gestured to all of the animals and remains. "We'll be even richer with just him." 

The woman paused but then nodded. "Let's just go." 

The mand turned to Newt, grinning, before wrapping an arm around his middle and heaving Newt over his shoulder. Newt was surprised by the fact that the shorter man could lift him, although he should have expected it. Newt's face was forced into the other's backside, completely restricting his view. He could tell that they were beginning to move, before he suddenly heard the phrase that made his blood run cold:

" _Avada Kadavra!_ " Someone yelled from behind Newt (in front of the other man) and suddenly he was falling. 

The curse had hit the man, sending both of them tumbling towards the ground. Newt was still petrified, so he couldn't take the opportunity to escape. His face hit the dirt, and he internally yelled at the pain he felt. He figured that he broke his nose, and his idea was confirmed when he felt the liquid running from his nose. After hitting the ground, he laid like a sack of potatoes, head turned towards where the woman from before was standing, and he could see her backing up slowly, hands up to her chest to shield herself. Her wand laid on the ground a few feet away and Newt figured that the attacker had disarmed her.

"You knew it was him." The voice that had spoken the curse earlier was speaking frighteningly calm.

"Please, We-we were just going to bring him to _her_ , that's all." 

Somone sighed loudly. "I trusted you Barebone. You were one of my best partners. But you know that _She_ will have my head if I don't bring her someone, and you also know that I've been tracking this one for months. He fits the description perfectly." There was a pause. "Mary, I hope you know that I really am sorry to do this to you. I wish this could've played out differently." Then, that phrase that made his blood run cold was spoken again, yet quieter this time. 

" _Avada Kadavra._ " Newt watched as the woman slumped to the ground, dead.

There was a moment of silence before Newt heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. 

"You alright, sweetie?" A voice asked. It was the same as before, yet she spoke gently. The quick change from scary to gentle startled Newt.

When he didn't respond, the woman spoke again. "Petrified, I assume? Alright. _Finite Incantatem._ " Newt let out a groan of pain as he instinctively reached up to his nose.

"Alright hun, let's get you back to the boss. She'll _love_ you." 


	2. Chapter Two

The woman grabbed Newt's arm and suddenly Newt felt the familiar feeling of disapparation. When the feeling finally subsided, Newt realized that he was laying on a carpet. He saw the color red, but he couldn't tell if it was from his own blood or not. He immediately shut his eyelids tight, terrified of what was to come.

"M'am," The woman from before spoke. "I brought someone who you might enjoy. Got him from Barebone and Abernathy. Don't know how they got him, he wasn't tied up or anything, just petrified."

"You're right. They're not the ones to go out and get their hands dirty, they're ones who like to pick and choose before purchasing," A silky voice responded. "Well, let me see the little fucker."

The woman from before spoke, but this time she sounded as if she was much closer to him, practically in his ear. "Hey honey, can you get up for me? I don't want to have to hurt you." 

Newt groaned and managed to lift his body off of the ground, knees shaking as they tried to hold his weight. He felt exhausted, and his legs felt like they could give out at any second. 

"Good boy." The silky voice praised, and he felt his stomach twist. Someone began to lead him forward, but he kept his eyes shut as he stepped clumsily. Suddenly, his left leg gave out and he let out a whimper of pain as he fell to the ground, a loud thud echoing through the room.

"What a shame. Too weak to even walk. What's so special about him that I'd want him _weak_?" The silky voice asked, annoyed, before adding, "And why won't you move out of the way so that I can see him?"

"I was hoping he would be able to walk, but I guess not." With what Newt could only assume was wordless magic, he was suddenly flying through the air before landing on his knees abruptly, arms not-so-gently forced behind his back and cuffed. 

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Open your eyes." The silky voice commanded, this time speaking quieter.

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in some sort of old, run-down building. He was in a room that had bookshelves along the walls with a desk in the middle. Behind that desk sat a woman with dark brown hair and widened eyes. She looked shocked, but Newt didn't exactly know why.

"It's him." She breathed, before shaking her head, all signs of weakness immediately retreating from her face. 

"Who are you?" He croaked out. Newt saw a quick flash of rage in her eyes.

"You don't remember me, do you?" She asked through gritted teeth. "Alright. What's your name?" Newt remained silent, not wanting to give away any personal information.

The woman next to him kicked him. It wasn't too hard, but it hurt. "Tell her."

"Newton S-Scamander." He muttered, looking back to the ground.

He heard the sound of a chair being pushed back, then the sound of footsteps approaching. After a moment, he felt a hand on his chin before his face was forced up so that he had to look the woman in the eyes. She was kneeled in front of him, and she had a smirk on her face.

"Aww, a Scamander. Your brother's name is Theseus, right?"

"Don't touch my brother!" Newt replied, glaring at her.

"I'll think about it, Pretty Boy. For now, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

A slight blush crept onto his cheek at the nickname, but he quickly shook it off. "Staying? You're not just going to kill me?"

"Oh, my dear Newton. I'm not going to hurt you. Too bad, at least. You're my new prized possession." She purred, tracing her thumb over his lips. 

He shivered at the touch. "P-prized possession?" 

She nodded. "Mhm," She just looked at him for a moment, eyes scanning his face before letting go of her hold on his face and standing up. "We'll continue later, Pretty Boy. Queenie, show him to his room, would you? And make sure he's comfortable." She spoke to the woman from before, gesturing to his cuffs. 

"No cuffs for this one?" The woman asked, seemingly surprised.

"No. Not for him. He strikes me as the type to be well-behaved. And get him something for that nose, it looks awfully painful."

"Of course, Teenie."

"It's Boss when we're at work, Queenie. You know this." She sighed, though she didn't sound actually mad.

"But you're my sister!" She pouted.

"Queenie..."

"Alright, alright. I'll get him all nice and comfy."

"Thank you."

* * *

Newt's eyelids slowly opened to the sound of muffled noises. Honestly, he didn't know quite how he heard it, considering how faint it was, but he heard it nonetheless. He looked around the room, momentarily forgetting where he was before it hit him. The woman-Queenie-had brought him to this master bedroom. She had explained to him that the Queen-sized bed was all his and that if he needed anything to just ask. When he tried to ask her why he was here, she only responded, 'Because she likes you. I'm not entirely sure why, though.' and then left. After she left, he had decided it would be best to just sleep. 

After hearing the strange noise again, he decided to go check it out. Queenie had also given him healing potions, so he was feeling much better. He flipped off the blanket and quietly got out of bed, being careful to make sure that no one heard him. He opened the door slowly, which surprisingly didn't creak. He stepped out into the hallway, listening for the noise. He heard it again, and this time it sounded like it was coming from down the hallway. Newt slowly tip-toed towards it, praying that the people in the rooms surrounding him were already asleep. 

When he finally reached the door that sat at the end of the hall, he gulped when he read the name plastered on the front of it. 

' _Boss Goldstein_ ' 

Newt realized that the door was a little open, so he peered in. It took a lot to keep him from gasping. The woman (who he assumed was a boss of this whole; well, whatever this thing was) was sitting on a large bed, knees pulled to her chest, back up against the headboard. She was sobbing, yet it seemed as though she was trying to be as quiet as possible.

Newt acted on instinct; he was a good person and he wanted to help people, no matter who that person was. He carefully crept in before gently closing the door behind him, doubting that this powerful woman would want others to see her cry. At the sound of the door clicking closed, her head snapped up and she had her wan pointing at him. His breath caught in his throat. Perhaps he should have thought this through.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She hissed, but her voice was still wavering. 

"Just to help, I promise," Newt said, hands raised to shield him.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "And why would you want to help _me_?" 

He took a bold step forward as the woman began to lower her wand. "Because, w-well... I heard you crying, and I felt bad, s-so I just wanted to make you feel better, is all."

The woman's eyes ran all over his body before staring into his eyes. After a moment, her angry eyes softened, and Newt saw the tears starting to form once again. She dropped her wand at her side before turning back to tuck her face into her knees. He carefully stepped towards her before climbing onto the bed. He hesitated, before crawling over towards her. He could tell that she was watching him out of the corner of her eyes, so he made sure that he appeared as non-threatening as possible. When he reached her, he sat next to her, only a few inches from her.

"I doubt you'd want to talk about it, w-with me," He let out a breathy chuckle. "But I know from experience that it's always good t-to have someone with you anyway."

Newt looked at her, flashing a small, genuine smile, before leaning up against her side, resting his head on her shoulder. The woman was a tad bit shorter than him, so he had to slightly adjust his position before being totally comfortable. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the slight color on her cheeks, and then it was gone, almost as quickly as it had appeared.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Newt listening to the woman's soft cries. Eventually, she was the one that broke the silence. 

"There's no way you're comfortable like that," She murmured before gently pushing him off, surprising him.

"I mean, it wasn't ideal, but it doesn't matter to me," Newt replied, silently hoping that she wasn't about to send him off. "You don't have to tell me to leave, I want to stay,"

"I wasn't going to tell you to leave. Honestly, I'd much prefer that you didn't," She moved her knees away before re-situating herself, pulling the covers of the bed down so that she could lay underneath them.

She moved under the covers, letting out a sigh of relief. After a few moments of Newt just staring at her in confusion, she looked up at him. "Well, are you going to get under or not?" The woman smirked at the color that immediately flooded his cheeks.

Newt hesitated, before deciding that it wouldn't be a terrible idea. He pulled the covers back and laid under them, pulling them back up over himself. He smiled, practically drowning in how comfortable the bed was. Before he knew it, the woman from before had flipped so that she was facing Newt and he was facing her. She looked at him for a moment, as if she were deciding something, before suddenly wrapping her arms around Newt and pulling him flush against her body. He felt the warmth burning his cheeks and ears. He knew it was wrong to like it; this woman had literally kidnapped him. But his craving for human affection won the battle and he found himself snuggling into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her chest. After only a few minutes, Newt felt himself drifting asleep to the soft beat of her heart.

He knew it was wrong, but it just felt so _right_ , and he loved every second of it. 

* * *

_"Hey sleepyhead, it's time to wake up."_

Newt grumbled in response, snuggling closer to the warmth closest to him.

"Come on, don't make me do things that either of us will regret, darling."

Newt slowly opened his eyes but didn't really move. He was still exhausted from the previous day. 

After a few moments of silence, he felt a firm hand on his chin and suddenly he was staring at the woman. Her eyes, originally conveying annoyance, quickly softened, and he felt his face heat up immensely. 

"Wow, you really are adorable, even when you look this tired," She whispered, staring into his eyes. "And as much as I would love to just stare at you all morning, we have work."

"W-we?" He stuttered, his voice low from the morning.

"Of course, dearie. Do you think I'm going to just leave you, all alone for anybody to snatch you up? No, I don't really like to share what's mine," He didn't even believe it was possible, but Newt could feel his cheeks warming even more.

"What's y-yours?"

"Mhm," She licked her lips, still looking into his bright blue eyes. "In case you hadn't already noticed, you belong to me. And as I said, I don't like to share what's mine."

Newts gaze flickered to her lips, and he was speechless. He quickly looked back into her eyes and saw a hint of amusement. 

"Not yet, honey," She smirked. "But eventually."

She ran her thumb over his bottom lip and he shivered. _God, why is she doing this to me...?_

After another moment of silence, she let go of Newt's chin. His cheeks were burning in embarrassment, so he quickly buried hid his face, snuggling closer to her chest. The woman just let out an airy chuckle. 

"Newton, dear, I have work. And as much as I'd love to stay, I have business to attend to."

Newt glanced up to her before mumbling. "Then just cancel your meetings for today..."

Newt saw her eyes darken and he wasn't quite sure what emotion it was, so fear instantly rushed through him. He wriggled out of her grasp, apologizing profusely. "I-I'm sorry, I'll just go-..." When he tried to turn to crawl out of bed, he was met with a tight hand around his wrist, pulling him back. 

" _No._ "

He audibly swallowed, slowly turning to look at the woman. He was terrified of what she would do to him, considering he had just talked back to her.

"I-I'm sorry! P-please don't hurt me..." He whimpered. 

When his eyes met the woman's, he saw hurt. This powerful woman was _hurt_ because of him. 

"Hurt you... You think I'm going to hurt you?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper. "Newton, are you _afraid_ of me?"

The guilt was crushing him. He had the right to be afraid of her; she had just kidnapped him for crying out loud! But at the same time, he felt that he had developed a sort of affection for her, even though they had known each other for such a short amount of time. He sighed, not being able to meet her eyes.

"Sometimes," He admitted, hating himself for it. "But it's only because you guys literally kidnapped me. I don't think you are going to hurt me, but I'm afraid that you _can_ , if you ever grew tired of me."

She stayed silent for a moment before finally letting go of his wrist and heaving herself out of bed.

"I won't get bored of you. I don't think I could if I tried. Now, go get changed into something nice. I want to show you off today. Queenie left some outfits on your bed that you can choose from."

"Of course, Ms.-" He remembered the name on the door. "Goldstein."

As he turned his back to her, he heard the woman call out, "It's Tina, to you." 

He turned back and flashed her a goofy smile. "And you can call me Newt; nobody calls me Newton."

And with that, he turned back to the door and left the room, so happy that he was almost skipping down the hall.


	3. Chapter Three

When Newt made it to his room, he was excited to see what outfits awaited him. He was surprised, to say the least. 

On his bed lay three different outfits; one was a black dress shirt with black trousers and a black suit jacket, one was a white dress shirt with a gray waistcoat and gray trousers, and one was a white dress shirt with a light gray suit jacket and light gray trousers. He wondered what the occasion was because these were definitely all very formal. After a few moments of thinking, Newt decided to take a leap of faith by trying something he's never tried before. He grabbed the black set of clothing and moved it aside. He quickly made sure the door was closed before he began stripping.

When Newt was left in only his underwear, he heard a knock on the door. He quickly jumped and attempted to cover himself.

"Mr. Scamander? Can I come in?" It was that girl- Queenie, he remembered.

"Oh! Uhm, I'm, I'm still getting changed! Please don't!" He stammered, embarrassed.

"Oh, alrighty. Sorry for disturbing ya. I'm just here to escort you once you're finished. Is it alright with you if I wait outside the door?"

"Uh, y-yea. Yes, that's alright." 

"Great. I'll be here when you're ready."

Newt let out a sigh of relief before starting to get dressed. He pulled on his trousers and realized that they fit perfectly. They weren't extra tight fit, yet when he looked into the mirror he realized that they showed off his ass really nicely. He smiled to himself as he pulled on his dress shirt and then suit jacket. He looked in the mirror once again, admiring how well the outfit fit and how beautiful the clothes were. As he continued to look, he grew self-conscious. His hips were more feminine than the other men he knows; ass and thighs more plump and round rather than muscular. Not saying that he wasn't strong, because he was. He had a slightly toned chest and strong arms due to his job of working with magical creatures. Yet still, he sometimes saw just how feminine some of his features were.

"Uhm, Ms.... Queenie, was it? Could you- could you come in here for a second?" He asked, voice wavering a bit.

The woman stepped inside, eyes looking around the room until she saw him by the mirror. She gasped, lips curling up in an excited smile.

"You look amazing!" She breathed, and he smiled in return.

"Are you sure? Do some of my features look, y'know, a bit more feminine than they should?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "Mr. Scamander, you look breathtaking," She insisted, walking over to fix his shirt collar. "I'm sure Tina will think the same thing."

He smiled gratefully. "Uhm, before we go, could you tell me what is exactly is happening?" To be honest, he wasn't expecting an answer; he hadn't gotten one straight answer thus far. 

Queenie seemed to hesitate, before sighing. "It's sort of...it's..." She tried to think of how to phrase it. "It's a sales day, I guess I could say. People who are interested in what we got to come and give their offers. We do it every few weeks or so, and I think that we're going to get quite the profit from our haul this time." 

He nodded. "Okay, so, when do we go?"

"Now." She smiled. 

Queenie took his arm gently and led him out of his room and down the long hallways. Well, they weren't exactly _long_ but they weren't small either. After walking for about a minute or so, the pair turned a corner and emerged into a wide-open room. The room was very large, with a tall ceiling and a large handful of people. There were tables and crates scattered throughout filled with different products that were for sale. In the center of the room sat Tina. She was sitting in a large chair that looked very similar to a throne. She was leaned back a bit, cheek resting on her fist and looking bored. She looked very intimidating, to say the least.

When she spotted them, she smirked, gesturing for them to come over. They walked over, and Newt anxiously looked towards the ground. He hadn't expected so many people, and his worries from before were slowly returning. When they reached Tina, he glanced up towards her, examining her outfit. She was wearing a white dress shirt, covered by a black waistcoat and a black suit jacket. She was wearing a bright red tie which contrasted the darker colors. In other words, she looked _stunning_. Newt made eye contact with her for a split second before nervously looking back towards the ground.

Despite her intimidating demeanor, he voice was quite gentle. "Newt, are you alright?" 

He shuffled his feet shyly. "Just a bit overwhelmed is all," He admitted.

There was a quick moment of silence in which Newt assumed that she was thinking. "Would you like to sit up here with me?" She asked him.

His cheeks warmed up. "Oh- uh, uh, I-I mean, only if it's- if it's ok with you-..." He stammered, looking up to meet her eyes while internally slapping himself for not even being able to form a basic sentence.

"It's more than alright. Come on," She gestured for him to come up and he looked back at Queenie. She flashed him a smile and an encouraging nod, and Newt responded with a small 'Thank you' smile.

Newt turned back towards Tina and walked up the three steps that led to her 'throne.' At this point he was standing maybe a foot away, fidgeting with his hands nervously. "Where would you like me to s-" He was cut off by strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him down as he let out a noise of surprise.

Tina sat him down on her right leg, wrapping a protective arm around his waist to keep him steady. His legs were between hers and she was looking up at him, smirking. Though he couldn't see it, Newt knew that his face was probably beet red. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he was pretty sure it was not from being out of breath. 

"Are you comfortable?" The smirk remained on her face, though the question seemed genuine.

"Y-yeah," Newt looked down, a little wrinkle in his pants suddenly becoming the most interesting thing ever.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tina's eyes looking at him, practically scanning every inch of his body. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she spoke.

"You look," Newt looked up to meet her eyes. She had paused to try and think of a word. "Perfect."

Newt smiled and felt his cheeks heat up even more before he looked away again. "R-really? Personally, I thought it made me look a bit too feminine, and I'm not used to wearing all black, so I wasn't really sure..."

He felt that familiar hand on his chin as he trailed off. This time the touch was gentle, not as rough as it normally was. Tina gently lifted his head to make him look at her. 

"Newt. Listen to me." Despite the gentle touch and soft expression, her voice was commanding and it sent a shiver down his spine. "You look great, ok? Your 'feminine features' are a part of you, and if I'm being honest, are kind of hot. Alright? So, don't beat yourself up over things you can't control, especially when those things are attractive. Understand?"

Newt's eyes were wide, and if it wasn't already, his face was probably completely red. He nodded slightly, which resulted in a smile from her and the dropping of her hand from his chin. After a moment, Newt quickly leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the lips before hugging her tightly, burying his face in her neck. He smiled to himself in content. Tina just let out a quiet hum before placing her other hand on his thigh and turning her head to look at the people who were walking around in the room.

After a while of quiet cuddling, Newt suddenly heard a deep, raspy voice. It belonged to a man, he knew that much.

"Hello, darling. D'ya miss me?" The voice asked. Newt could feel Tina tense, and the arm around his waist suddenly pulled him slightly closer towards her.

"Hello, Gnarlak," Tina said, annoyed. Newt could tell that she was upset, so he placed a few soft kisses on her neck, hoping it would relax her.

"Well well well, whatcha got there?" The voice asked coyly. Newt felt a hand on his backside and he yelped in surprise, moving even closer to Tina, if that was possible.

"No. Touching." Tina hissed at the man, and Newt felt the hand retract from his back. He let out a sigh of relief. 

"Alright, alright. No touching before purchasing, I get it. Alright, how much?" Newt lifted his head at that, looking at Tina and then the man with a puzzled expression. 

Tina's jaw was clenched but she was keeping her composure. The man, Newt saw, was gesturing at him. Newt's eyes widened at the sudden realization and looked back at Tina.

"He's not for sale," Tina responded, glancing at Newt out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh c'mon Teen, I'm your old partner. You got your hands on something valuable and you ain't gonna sell it? Doesn't seem like you,"

"Gnarlak, I already said, he is not for sale." Tina seemed as though she was going to explode at any second.

"I'll take him, even if he's already used. Have you used him yet, Tina?"

"No, Gnarlak. And I'm not going to."

"But come on, look at that ass. And I bet he's got a big cock, too. You can't tell me that you haven't used him as a toy yet." Newt stiffened, becoming visibly uncomfortable. 

"Enough. Out. Get out of my home and do _not_ come back. I do not want to see your face again or I swear I will not be as nice next time. Security!"

Tina was pissed. He could hear it in her voice. He could feel it in the way that her grip tightened around him, fingers digging into his sides. Newt heard the protests of Gnarlack as he was dragged out of the room, all the other visitors watching him. Loads were smiling, and Newt thought he heard Queenie mutter "Finally!"

When Gnarlack was gone, Newt let go of Tina and wriggled out of her grasp, standing up and backing up from her.

"Newt, what are you-" When she looked up at him, she saw the tears streaming down his face, the hurt in his eyes.

"I'll- I've got to g-go." His voice cracked before he turned and ran out of the room towards his own bedroom.

"Newt! Wait..." She stood up and called out to him, but she knew he wouldn't stop. 


	4. Chapter Four

It had been a few hours since Newt ran to his bedroom. He wouldn't let Queenie come in, and he couldn't find pajamas anywhere, so he just took everything off but his underwear before getting into bed. He couldn't close his eyes, because every time that he did, all he saw was the face of that man- Gnarlak. Now, after a few hours, Newt was curled up in a ball under the covers, back facing the door, crying. He missed Tina. All he wanted right now was Tina to come and wrap her arms around him, telling him that he was safe and that she wouldn't sell him to that man. That she wouldn't sell him at all. But he believed that she would just be lying. He believed that she was just going to make him fall for her before selling him off.

_'You look perfect'_

Her words echoed in his head. _Perfect for what? Perfect to sell? Perfect to make a buck or two off of? Yea, I get it. You only need me for the money._ That thought broke the dam as even more tears began to fall. Part of him still believed in Tina, but it wasn't enough to keep his hopes high.

"Newt...?" He heard a soft voice. Tina's voice. He whimpered, not knowing whether he wanted her there or not.

"Newt, can I come over towards you? Please?" Her voice was soft, softer than it had been since he met her. She sounded genuinely concerned, so he just nodded slightly, moving over towards the wall to give her some more room.

Newt heard her footsteps as she walked towards him, and he felt her climb into bed with him.

"Newt, can you please talk to me? I-, I don't-," He understood what she meant. He understood that she didn't quite understand why he was so upset. She wasn't blaming him, she was just confused and concerned. He was surprised that she'd admit to not knowing something, and he somewhat let his guard down as he slowly sat up, turning towards her.

He noticed the slight color on her face as she looked him up and down, and he had totally forgotten that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He also blushed, but he tried not to let her see it.

"Tina, please be honest with me," He started.

"Of course," She interjected honestly.

"Are you-" His voice cracked and he winced. "Are you going to sell me t-to someone like-like Gnarlak?" He felt the tears coming again and felt them fall onto the covers as he looked down.

"Oh, Newt..." She sighed sadly.

Newt once again felt that familiar hand on his chin. Tina gently lifted his head to look at hers. He saw that she was also tearing up a bit, and she was looking genuinely concerned for him. She moved her hand to gently cup the side of his face and he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. He felt her thumb wipe away the tears that were falling.

"Newt, I would never. I'll be honest with you;" Tina paused, and Newt could see that her eyes were glossy. "I used to kidnap people like you and sell them to people like Gnarlak. But then I met you. Now, I hate myself for it. I'm ashamed of the things I've done. Newt, please believe me."

"How do I know that you don’t just say that to all of them?" He questioned tearfully.

"I think I know how to prove it. Newt, would you like to go out with me?" Newt stared at her wide-eyed, a light blush creeping upon his cheeks. She cleared her throat, obviously embarrassed, before adding, "Y-y'know, as friends? I can show you the bar we have here."

"There's a bar?" Tina nodded. "Ok, I think alcohol is just what I need right now." 

"Well, it's pretty late so not too many people will be there. Wanna throw on a shirt so we can skedaddle?" She overdramatized her New York accent at the end.

Newt nodded. Tina got up and allowed for Newt to do the same, and once out of bed, he turned to Tina.

His cheeks were dusted with light pink. "Do you have a spare that I could borrow?"

"Uhm, yes. I do, let me go grab it!" She walked out of his room before returning moments later. "Here ya go!" She spoke as she tossed him the shirt.

The shirt was a dark gray t-shirt with what Newt remembered to be the Ilvermorny Thunderbird house symbol. He smiled a grateful smile before throwing the shirt over his head and shoulders. The shirt was very comfortable and it fit nice, but what he loved most about it was the fact that it smelled like Tina. He hoped that she wouldn't mind if he just stole it and never gave it back. When he looked at Tina, he saw that she was blushing quite a bit as her eyes scanned his upper-half. He just shrugged it off with a smile.

"Ready? I really need a drink right now," He laughed.

Tina nodded before walking out the door and gesturing for him to follow. "So do I."

* * *

And a drink they had. Well, maybe a bit more than _a_ drink. 

Tina had brought them to a bar that was inside of the giant headquarters- well, he assumed it was a headquarters of some kind because of its sheer size and the number of people living there.

Newt internally cursed himself for being such a lightweight; he had only had a few drinks yet he was definitely drunk. So far in his drunken state, he had been rambling to Tina about everything, but mostly about all of the creatures that he'd encountered during his travels. Now, they had moved to a long booth at the side of the room where many others sat to listen to music or watch the tvs. Tina had figured that it would be best to just sit with Newt and cut off his alcohol supply. He sat with his legs spread comfortably and his head turned towards Tina as he continued what he believed to be an extremely interesting conversation.

"And then Dougal jumped on me and sent my flying backward!" He slurred, laughing at his own story.

Tina chuckled, hiding just how fascinated she was by his stories and how much she liked hearing him talk.

She glanced towards the bar and was surprised to see a woman in a very short red dress making her way towards them. The woman's dress barely made it to her mid-thighs and the top was cut so low that you could almost see the entirety of her chest. She was smirking and her eyes were fixated on Newt. When she reached them, he was still rambling to Tina, too focused to notice the other woman. The woman smoothly lifted herself into Newt's lap, legs resting on the sides of his. He turned to her and smiled, obviously too drunk to fully understand what was going on. He turned back to Tina and just continued what he had been saying before. She watched absolutely horrified as the woman started kissing Newt's neck and his hands just snaked up to rest on her back.

Tina audibly _growled_ as she abruptly stood up. "Get. Off. Of. Him."

The woman gave a little bite to Newt's neck before pulling back and looking up at Tina, smirking. "And why would I do that? He's obviously enjoying it."

Newt looked at Tina confused. "Where'er you going?" 

" _We're_ going back to our rooms. Now." Tina glared at the woman. "And he is _not_ enjoying it."

"But we just got here?" Newt made it sound more like a question than a statement.

"No, Newt, we've been here for hours. It's time to go."

"Aww, alright. Could you get off me please?" He asked the woman.

"Ugh, whatever!" She quickly got off of him and stormed off, only to turn around and quickly flash Tina the finger before continuing.

Tina let out a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?" Her voice was softer than before, and she held out her hand for Newt to take.

Newt grabbed her hand and she helped him get up before beginning to lead them out of the bar. Newt was stumbling over his own feet and was very wobbly overall.

"Yea, just a bit tired." He admitted. 

The pair made it out of the bar and as they were walking down the hallway, Newt suddenly tripped over his own feet and fell forward. Tina sprung into action and caught him just before he hit the ground. 

"Alright, I'm done with this. You're going to get hurt." Tina suddenly picked Newt up bridal style. 

Tina was incredibly strong and it wasn't like Newt was a big guy either, yet it still surprised her a bit when she figured out that she was actually able to carry him. Newt, in response, just buried his face in her neck, sighing contently. Tina felt her cheeks heating up and a goofy smile forming on her face, but for once, she didn't care. Yes, she was incredibly confused over how the big idiot could make her feel the way she did, but she wasn't embarrassed to just let herself go with it.

The pair finally reached their hallway and just as Tina was walking into Newt's room, he whined, "I want to sleep with you tonight." He stretched the last word for dramatic effect.

"Ok, ok." Tina turned back around and headed to her room.

When there, Tina used a hand to pull back the covers before laying Newt down and tucking him in. "Do you have pajamas?"

"No, I normally just sleep shirtless."

Tina blushed immensely but just nodded. "Al-alright. Well, get comfortable, I'm going to go change." 

Tina turned and grabbed an oversized t-shirt before making her way to her bathroom. It felt so good to finally get out of her work clothes and to just wear something comfortable. When she emerged from the bathroom, she threw her dirty clothes into the hamper that laid in the corner of the room. She walked over to her bed to see a shirtless, fast-asleep Newt. She smiled as she looked over his peaceful form, then got herself into bed. He was laying with his back towards her and she laid facing his back. Just as she was closing her eyes, she felt movement and suddenly Newt was facing her, face buried in her chest. She knew that he was drunk and exhausted so he most likely didn't understand how inappropriate he was being, but she honestly couldn't care less. She preferred that he had his face buried in _her_ chest rather than in any other woman's. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, before finally allowing herself to drift off in the warmth that they shared.


End file.
